


A fool's dream

by tennoseremel



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennoseremel/pseuds/tennoseremel
Summary: Susan is unhappy where the chips fell.





	A fool's dream

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Esperanto available: [Revo de malsaĝulo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017024) by [tennoseremel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennoseremel/pseuds/tennoseremel)



It is just a grey flat platform atop of a tower. There are four chairs around a square table, and a lone woman is sitting in one of them doing nothing. Or maybe she is enjoying the weather, which is rather mild, just right…

It's been ten years since she dozed off in a park and appeared in this world, which was still formless and quiet at the time. Why did it happen and whether someone was behind it she didn't know. And she changed too. She didn't have to eat anymore, for one. Or sleep. Which was a good thing anyway, sleeping is hard enough with nightmares looming around every corner of her conscience.

Many things need to be done, but sometimes she has to remind herself the reason she is moving forward. It might be a foolish dream, but that doesn't matter any more. Nothing else matters. She imagined them sitting here with her, beside this table.

The woman looked at the chair in front of her and though: “You were a king once, yet you have abandoned your own so easily. Or is it because you were one? Are you that kind of king?” She blamed him for her fate sometimes, but that is wrong. He wasn't the one responsible.

Then she looked to the right, wondering whether the one, who stepped into the darkness and came back, can really see it when it is in front of him. The woman never really understood him, but he wasn't a bad person. Probably.

Maybe she is forgetting them. But that's wrong too. She must not forget.

She still couldn't decide what she thinks of her brothers now. Will they be enemies? Allies? Or maybe they don't even care anymore. It's been around fifteen years since that day after all. Five of which she thought they were dead. Not that they weren't, but they aren't. That's what she learned.

The woman looked to the left. “Do you even remember me, beloved sister? I cannot imaging you abandoning me, you are more kind than that. Or maybe it was just me…” She smiled, but her nails left deep marks on the table as rage was starting to build up in her. Again. Rage that cannot be sated. Not yet.

But this is not the end. For now her power is confined to this world, but it won't be forever this way. She will find a way to get everyone back and kill the beast.


End file.
